


I Will Sing No Requiem

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fantasy, Gen, Major Character Injury, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, later on, no current ships, the moceit is past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Long ago, Prince Roman's parents seperated due to their different ideals. Roman was left with his father Patton, where as his other parent disappeared when he was still a toddler. With the two kingdoms now at war, one would think they could find reconciliation... Or maybe things will be taken a bit too far.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 5





	I Will Sing No Requiem

A prince's life is often a lonely one.

There is never a way for one to find friends, at least not ones that will stick around. When your name is known throughout the kingdom, you can't walk through town without recognition, and questions being asked. If a friend is found, it's only because they desire fame, or wealth, or want to use the royal status to gain something from their existing friends, and once they have what they want, its over. When you're an only child, with only one living relative, its never easy to find companionship.

Safe to say, Prince Roman was rarely as happy as he seemed.

Though, in fairness, he kept busy with his duties. With no one else working in the palace, he was the only one to help his father maintain finances, diplomacy, and trade deals. And since King Patton was often too kind to enforce rules, he also served as the Royal Guard. Roman had never asked why the absence of others, but today he wished he had, because the responsibilities facing him were almost too much to bear.

"Ro... I know youre very skilled with your sword." Patton's face was scrunched as he sniffed back a tear; after all these years, Roman had never been allowed to see his father cry before.

All Roman could give as a response was a simple nod. Before he had turned 18, and was officially allowed to assist in affairs of the kingdom, he had to entertain himself each day. Training with his sword and exploring was often the only thing that could keep his attention on long days alone. Once, he even tried leaving the palace gates, thinking he saw someone watching him. But... only once.

Patton cleared his throat before continuing, avoiding eye contact as best we could. "Our... Our neighbor kingdom, Artivance..." Just the name made the hairs on the back of Roman's neck stand up. "They're no longer keeping the treaty we signed years ago... They've sent... Something. I'm not entirely sure what, but they've promised it'll hurt a lot of our people. Normally, I wouldn't be so concerned, but..." Only one tear fell to the ground, but it was enough to solidify the gravity of the situation. "I know their leader well. Please, kiddo... I don't know if you can do anything, but... If anyone can keep us safe, it'd be you."

Roman hesitated. He didn't know what he was going up against. He hadn't ever explored too far outside their borders. There was no one that could accompany him on the journey. All he had was an old horse, one that couldn't even have enough stamina to outrun Roman, though riding would be faster.

Despite all of this, it was his first real chance at adventure. To be able to test his skills, to meet new people that haven't seen his face every day for the past 23 years. Even if it meant scaring off something... dangerous. Even if it meant he didn't come back for months. Fear has no influence when it comes to a sense of purpose and a desire to venture out into the unknown.

"I'll make you proud, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but the rest of the chapters will make up for it, I promise. Stay tuned~


End file.
